


Death of an Angel

by AltairSnow (LittleSnowyRascal9842)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Demons, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSnowyRascal9842/pseuds/AltairSnow
Summary: Soul and Maka meet (sort of). AU





	Death of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: blood
> 
> Oni—demon  
> Tamashi—soul
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on ff.net, though it has been heavily edited.

“Who are you?” 

I whip my head up towards the sudden voice to find myself staring up at a floating angel. Like most any angel, she is clad all in white— a shining white dress, blinding white wings, snow white hair, and a glowing white halo. However, her eyes, rather than the whites and blues I have grown used to finding on angels, are an intelligent grassy green. Privately, I think her eyes were beautiful— but that isn't something that you just tell people. Especially when you're a demon. She is floating only a few meters above the ground, most likely due to Heaven considering red to be the most tainting of all the colors. 

I snarl.

She studies me, eyes sweeping across my body from top to bottom, and then from bottom back to top, until she finally settles for staring me in the eyes. Her mouth opens, and I get a glimpse of her perfectly white teeth. 

“What is your name?” She asks.

I groan. “I’m an Oni, you fucking blind angel. Or did you think these eyes belonged to a human?”

Her crafted face droops into a frown. “That's not a name, that's a title.”

I growl. “Demons don't have names, stupid angel.”

“Do you not wish to be human?”

To receive and accept a name are the only requirements to be reborn as a human. Due to this fact, there were beings who believed that giving names was the only thing that angels did. 

I know that isn't true as well as I know the color red. 

“Why do you care?” I counter. “You were sent here to kill me, after all.”

She grimaced, which turned out to be a strange look on an angel. She released her wings, falling softly to the ground. For the first time since she originally made eye contact, she glanced away, allowing her surprisingly long bangs to properly conceal her eyes. 

“I was sent here to ‘clean up an unacceptable disaster’," she quoted, gesturing to their surroundings with her head, before shifting back to look at him. “I don’t suppose you would mind waiting until I have completed at least part of that task to my satisfaction?”

I grin toothily. “No problem, little angel.”

Her eyes widen slightly before she turns towards to the blood-soaked field. She raises her arms and hums. The blood seeped into the ground, becoming a part of the soil, and the bodies sank into the earth. 

I can’t help but notice that the blood on her bare feet remains.

She turns back around, her wings swishing with the sudden movement. She looks me in the eyes, and after a few moments, she speaks.

“I have completed my job.”

I can feel my eyes widen before I force them to narrow. “What are you talking about, Angel?”

Her grassy eyes reflect mine back at me. “What’s your name?” She asks, again. 

I growl. “I said I don’t have one, you stupid angel! Now fuck off!” I shift into a fighting position, my right arm in front of my body. “Now are you going to come over here or not? You were sent to kill me!”

Her eyes remain undisturbed. “My orders were to ‘clean up an unacceptable disaster’,” she declares, her shoulders shifting back as her body straightens. “As I have already told you. I have since cleaned up an unacceptable disaster,” she gestures to the grassy field. “I was never told to kill a demon with no name. If you would like me to approach you, though, I do not mind.”

I stare at her. It takes me a few seconds to realize that she’s serious. I can feel my face slacken. “Who are you?” I ask, bewildered.

She smiles slightly. “Angels do not have names,” she says softly.

I roll my eyes, “No shit.” I don’t even know why I asked her in the first place. I sigh, glancing at my feet. My body slackens. It’s hard to keep up my guard for so long, and she has clearly said that she didn’t have a reason to kill me. At the very least, I know that angels cannot lie.

I feel a rush of air. “You have a beautiful tamashi,” the angel breathes.I stiffen at the sudden proximity, bringing my head back up to stare at her. “The most astonishing that I have ever seen.”  
I find myself looking down, as the angel is shorter than me. Somehow, this is both surprising and unsurprising to me. Then her words register, and I glare at her. “What kind of joke are you spewing? Angels can’t see souls. And if they could, they certainly wouldn’t care for mine.”

“Soul,” she continues. “You have the most striking and wonderful tamashi that I have ever seen. I think Soul would suit you as a name, don’t you think?” 

I’m bewildered, and I’m sure it’s obvious. I eye her warily. “Why should I accept a name from you? They say that being given a name causes you to be reborn as a human, but,” I bristle. “My friend was given a name a while ago. Disappeared a couple weeks later after a girl he’d taken to hanging around with vanished. But there’s no guarantee that they were reborn,” I look at her pointedly. “They could have been killed by angels, for all I know.”

The angel tilts her head to the side and brings her finger up to her lips. “But he had his name for a while before he disappeared, right?” She points out. “So it wouldn’t hurt for you to have a name, either.” She leans towards me, her face a mere couple inches away as she looks up. 

I gulp. My eyes slide to the side.

“Whatever,” I mumble.

 

 

We’re sitting next to a small pond, close to the field where we first met.

“They’re coming” The angel states evenly. I chuckle.

She tenses up and glares at me, actions that no proper angel would ever take. She closes her eyes, “This is serious, Soul,” she says. “They realised that I didn’t complete the missions to their satisfaction. A different group has been given the assignment. They’re coming,” she pitches her voice lower, “and they are going to eradicate your tamashi.”

My eyes widen slightly. I’ve known that they would come someday, but the fact that they want to destroy my tamashi is slightly unexpected. “I’ve really pissed them off, huh?”

She huffs. “You’ve corrupted a high angel,” she states blandly. “They want you gone for good, and they want me wiped.” 

I freeze. “They’re going to wipe your memory?” I whisper. I look at the angel. She is just as beautiful as the day I first saw her, perhaps even more so. Her clear grassy eyes have darkened, and the glassy tint has long since been replaced by defiance. Her wings splay out behind her shoulders, but her halo has long since faded away. Her dress is no longer white, and her skin, while still smooth beyond belief, has lost its heavenly pureness.

She is more real than any angel that I’ve seen, and more defiant than most of the demons I’ve met. She is beautiful and pure, but, “They can’t do that. They don’t have the right.” 

She stares at me. “No matter where I spend my time, I am still an angel, Soul. They can do whatever they want.”

“You’re not,” I state. “You’re not an angel. You’re more like a weapon. A scythe that kills only what you wish to kill, and nothing else.”

She’s still staring at me, but I can’t read her expression. “Or maybe not. Maybe I’m the weapon, and you’re just the one who decided that you wanted to wield me, and damn the consequences.” I sigh. “You’ve helped me save the demon world. The least I can do is give you a shitty name.”

A clear laugh, like bells, floats next me. I feel a weight slump onto my shoulder. 

“Angel names don’t work like demon names.”

I snort. “Who cares?”

We sit in silence for a while, just staring out at the small pond. In the back of my mind, I register the distant distinct sound of angel wings beating, but I ignore it. As does she.

“I want to see the ocean,” she says suddenly. “Take me there someday, okay?”

I laugh. “Okay.”

“It’s a promise, you hear? You can’t break a promise to an angel.”

“A demon never breaks his promises, my friend.”

“Good.” A beat. “It’s a good name. Scythe. Hey Soul, you better be there when I get there, okay? I definitely won’t forgive you if you leave me alone.

“Cause you were the one who gave me a reason to live.”

“I love you.”

.

 

.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.

 

“Wow,” Maka breathes as we stand together by the side of the ocean. 

I smile. “I can’t believe you actually haven’t seen the ocean before,” I comment. “You’d think that a nerd like you would’ve at least seen something like this.”

She glares up at me. “Some things just never really happen when you live in the middle of a desert. Besides, I don’t remember ever telling you that I haven’t seen the ocean before.”

I don’t look at her, but take her hand instead. 

“The Ocean, as promised,” I say.

Maka falls silent, leaning in towards my body. 

“It’s beautiful.

“Thank you.”


End file.
